A control system (POS system) that has a control device (POS terminal) and a terminal (POS controller) connected to the POS terminal, and executes printing and other processes by these devices, is known from the literature (see, for example PTL 1). The control device and terminal in such a control system communicate through a network.
Terminals such as personal computers, tablet terminals, and notebook computers on which a browser is installed are also common.